darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Mindfire Behemoth
The Mindfire Behemoth is the strongest alien in the game. It's unique because it has no shields while sporting an extremely high amount of Hit points and damage. Behaviour The Mindfire Behemoth is located in a pit within all three Blacklight Maps away from all the other aliens. It's very unfriendly and will immediately attack anyone who comes into its big attack range with large amounts of damage. This alien does not drop rewards normally, you can read more below under "rewards". It should also be noted that Attend-IX's will commonly spawn on or around the Mindfire whether it's alive or dead in all three maps. Location This mothership can only be found in these maps: * BL-01 (MMO) * BL-02 (EIC) * BL-03 (VRU) Only one instance of the alien can be found per map, and once killed, has a 15 minute respawn time. Changelog: * Damage increased from 75.000 to 125.000 Rewards The Mindfire Behemoth drops a very small percentage of rewards for people who have not gained a box, however, if you have not gained a box you will get Credits and Rinusk but if you did gain a box will also get a percentage of Uridium reward. Getting a box means you must be in the top 8 of people who did the most damage to the Mindfire Behemoth. Below is the average ore it gives inside the boxes: * Between 120-140 Blacklight Trace. * Between 100-110 Rinusk Ore. * Between 30-35 Mindfire Cerebrum. Minions The Mindfire Behemoth has multiple minions under control: * Impulse II * Attend IX * Invoke XVI Abilities * Slow projectiles (Active) ** Shoots projectiles which slow ships targeted similar to the Saboteurs. However, there is no limit on cooldown times. The Behemoth attempts to keep those who dare to challenge it within range of its deadly rapid fire. * Shock Wave (Active Automatic) ** Creates a + or - on each pilot, when getting too close it will deal damage while healing the Mindfire Behemoth. The Emperor Kristallon isn't the only alien who uses dirty tricks. * Shock Wave Permanent Anti-Cloak (Passive) ** Immediately removes cloaked pilots nearby. The Behemoth does not appreciate pilots sneaking up on it, so it has gone the extra mile to make such things impossible. * Multiple targets (Active Automatic) **The Mindfire Behemoth can target any target it wishes and more than one at any given time when critical health. The Mindfire Behemoth never approves of anyone invading its home. Trivia * This alien was introduced on the 6th of December 2018 along with the Blacklight event. * Using the new A-BL Ammo increases your damage by times eight against this alien. * Passive abilities means that they are continuous and does not end. Active abilities means that they are activated by the alien on a timer or trigger. * The rewards are given in a box upon defeating the huge mission. * Like all aliens, this ship will not fire upon other aliens in the map. * This mothership is so huge that it is unable to move. To compensate, it has an extremely large attack range (currently the largest in the game). * This aliens attacks cannot miss. * The Century Falcon (The King of the LoW maps) is very relatable but it has less damage and health. * It looks identical to the Invoke XVI. ATTENTION TO PEOPLE DOING BLACKLIGHT MISSIONS: I strongly suggest not spending your Blacklight Trace on anything due to the final mission on the Blacklight missions requiring you to craft 5 boosters from the Assembly costing between 72 to 84 Mindfire Behemoth boxes per booster. This is a total of 360-420 total Behemoths for the final mission alone, I strongly recommend again, not spending your BL Trace if you want to complete these missions. Useful Links * Blacklight Maps * Blacklight Trivia Page * Motherships * Aliens Category:Blacklight